


Jelly

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto mis-sees things.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis scratches under his collar as he meanders to the door, answering the bell—a bug must’ve bitten him last night, because there’s a red dot on his neck that won’t stop itching. He knows he’s made it worse by scratching at it, but Ignis isn’t around to tell him what creams to use to make it go away. Ignis will probably scold him for picking at it too. His hand falls back to his sides as Prompto enters the apartment, carting a box of cheaply made crackers and a game case in the other hand. Prompto brightly asks, “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

“Pfft,” Noctis snorts. “By you? You wish!”

“Oh, I do,” Prompto sighs, playing along as he toes out of his shoes and wanders into the living room. “I fantasize about wiping the floor with you all the time!”

Noctis laughs. He follows, dropping down onto the couch, and watches Prompto put the game in and start up the system. The crackers look like something Ignis would kill him for eating, so Noctis starts on those immediately, planning to devour every last crumb before Ignis shows up for dinner. It’s a wonder there’s any left by the time Prompto joins him on the couch and passes over a controller.

Noctis boots up the game. Prompto reaches for the box of crackers in Noctis’ lap, then freezes. The movement’s so conspicuously sharp in Noctis’ peripherals that he looks over. At Prompto’s blank stare, he asks, “What?”

Prompto blinks. His pale cheeks flush a bright pink, and he quickly turns away, eyes on the screen. He mumbles, “Nothing.”

It’s obviously not nothing. But the theme song’s booming, and they’ve got a game to play, so Noctis opens their ongoing file. The screen splits into two for the co-op game play. Noctis takes off, his spiky-haired protagonist darting forward, and Prompto’s silver-haired antagonist follows sluggishly after. Out the corner of Noctis’ eyes, he can see Prompto still looking over at him. But each time he turns his head, Prompto hurriedly averts his eyes. They play in a strangely awkward silence for the first few minutes. Noctis knocks Prompto’s character off some treetops in a race to name their raft, and Noctis throws out a jibe that Prompto doesn’t volley. Noctis wins, finishes the cutscene, and both screens go blank, loading up the next level. 

Prompto blurts out, “So, I like you.”

Noctis glances sideways. “What?”

“I like you. Like, _like_ like you. Like, y’know, _that_.” Prompto’s face is entirely red. But he’s finally looking at Noctis, even though he’s fidgeting and obviously nervous. Noctis blinks. 

“You... _like_ me? Like... not as a friend...?” Noctis feels numb. He tries to keep his voice soft, because Prompto looks skittish, and he’s still processing it himself. Then suspicion creeps in and he checks, “Are you messing with me?”

“No!” 

“Since when?”

“Since... always?” Somehow, Prompto’s cheeks manage to stain even darker. Noctis doesn’t understand. 

“_Always?_”

“...Yeah...”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Noctis head reels back through the entire length of their friendship, every handshake and awkward hug and moment where they locked eyes. He thinks of how many times he put his hand on Prompto’s and curled their fingers together, looking for a sign in Prompto’s blushing face, only to watch Prompto awkwardly turn away. He remembers how cute Prompto looked in high school, and how hot he was the day they graduated and went to the pool to celebrate. 

Prompto sheepishly mumbles, “I was scared... I didn’t want to mess with our friendship... but... if you’re already getting hot and heavy with someone else, I... I mean, I knew you’d date eventually, and I said I wouldn’t get jealous, but seeing you with a hickey is just...” He squirms in his seat.

Dazed, Noctis blurts, “I don’t have a hickey.”

Prompto’s brows draw together. “What? Yes you do, it’s right there! Look, I know this is weird, we’re friends, but... if you gave it a chance...”

Noctis’ hand lifts to gingerly touch the bug bite that’s since spread into a red smudge from picking at it. Prompto swallows and concludes, “I wanna be the one making out with you, Noct.”

Noctis thinks of explaining to Prompto what’s really happened. The next level finishes loading, cheery music serenading them. Noctis ignores it and shuffles closer, accidentally knocking the crackers onto the floor, and proceeds to do something Ignis will _really_ scold him over.


End file.
